From Boy to Girl And Back
by Basilisk Ishikir
Summary: ABANDONED! The redone version is up.
1. Chapter 1

From Boy to Girl and Back

AN: This story was written and Preveiwed by Marco Lynsia queen and girlfriend of the lord of Pantopia, Pancake Mix the III.

We do not own Naruto, Which is owned by Masashi Kishimoto

From Boy to Girl and Back

The journal of Nasuki Kazuma

Genre- Romance, Comedy, Drama

Reasons to Protect You, Part 1)

Hokage-sama said I should write down my thoughts, so here's my journal.

Day 1 of having a journal

Sitting at a table in a bleach white room was I, a girl of about twelve. On the table was a board with black and white pebbles on and I had a book (my journal) in hand.

Let me tell you about my self. My name is Nasuki Uzumaki (whirlpool) Kazama. Now before you ask, yes, I am the daughter of our late leader Arashi (storm) Kazama. I am on the short side but I hate when people say that and so was my dad when he was a kid but he shot up to a grand 6ft 3in.

However, at school my name is Naruto Uzumaki, holder of the Kyuubi No Kitsune (A nine tailed demon fox, said to be cunning and swift) so if you ever see me call Naruto if I have my hideous orange jacket on. I have blonde hair with red highlights, while dressed up as Naruto I have it in spikes but normally it flat and down to my shoulders. While many have a diverse clothing line I just usually wear a grey-ish shirt with some red dashed in there. Same with the pants, its all just black jeans with red fraying at tears, it's not unheard of but I don't like expensive clothes.

"Nasuki, are you there?" An old, raspy voice said behind the white door.

"Yes, I'm here Sir, Please come in." I instantly straitened up the room, dispelled the clone and stood strait.

"Ahh, Nasuki, and it was a great thing I caught you before you left. I had to give you a note from that young Nara you always talk to." The man said with in cheerful manner.

"Thank you, Sir." I said with my everyday 'devil may care' tone. I took the note and smirked as my name was written in that squiggly, trying-to-look-like-cursive hand writing. I opened the note.

It said,

_Dear Nasuki,_

_I hope you meet me at the hill south of the academy at 3:00 pm and bring a jacket 'cause its windy. I hope to see you there,_

_Shikamaru Nara_

The note ended there and I quickly began to pull my jacket on because it was already 2:45! I rushed out the door but stopped and ran back to the room with a mild blush.

"Excuse my behavior, Sir, but I must go as to not be late." I said quickly while jogging in place to get a head start.

"It's not a problem Nasuki, I am quite glad you found a friend. So enjoy your youth while its there. Ahh, by the way I have told you repeatedly not to call me that it's just Sarutobi not Sir." Sarutobi said with a laugh.

"Ah, but you are the great leader of this village I could not disregard that." I continued.

"Nasuki you truly surprise me. Most people would jump at the chance to call me Sarutobi but not you. Now hurry along girl, Nara must be getting impatient."

"Oh! I almost forgot him!" I dashed at the door and raced down the street. People at shops stopped to bow at me as I dashed now the dirt road.

"Hello, young master." An elderly man said while bowing.

"Good day, sir." I replied back as continued to run. I head for the south woods I gave a quick glance at my watch, 2:53, I can make it!

Suddenly the wind whooshed right in front of me and I heard a banshee wail. I quickly gathered my chakra and raised my arms slowly as a golden bow and arrow appeared.

"Where is he child? I must have my revenge on the man who killed my daughter! Speak now, loud and clear, tell me where is Kakashi Hatake!" The banshee wailed again.

"I must apologize for your loss, but do to my oath I must decline that most tempting request." I said in a calming manner but if you knew me well, you could tell that sarcasm was literally pooling at my feet.

"You arrogant brat, should you apologize I may consider giving you just a warning…" she had to pause as my bow smashed over her head.

"Please save that for someone who cares, once again, I am quite sorry for your lose but please calm your anger." I said through clenched teeth.

She once again let out an ear-drum bursting wail and disappeared from view.

I sighed and turned around and ran for the hill. Jumping over rocks and small snakes I ran to the top of the hill. The crisp air that came from small oaks and now dulling cheery–blossoms whooshed past my face as I tumbled and ran up the hill.

"So you came," a slightly dull but angry tone washed over my being and gulped.

"Of course I did Shikamaru but I am truly sorry for being late." I said hurriedly, for an angry Nara was not a happy Nara.

He smirked and quickly laughed, his smirk became a friendly smile as he patted the ground next to him. I walked, sat, and look up at the clouds.

Every few days he would invite me to watch clouds. His chocolate brown hair and light brown eyes would sway and dance as he moved over the great fluffy clouds. We'd lie there on the flush green hill for hour's words spoken through calming silence of forever friendship.

I began to drift off over the years as I always do on the hill, maybe that's why it's called Memories Grave Hill.

_(Flash Back)_

"_Nasuki, come forward, after today's mission you must resign your place as Captain of the Anbu Corps. It's caused many to…sigh…quit early but I only do this, asking you, just so you have a choice." The Hakage's voice rang. _

"_Sir, the mission was a success was it not? I did what the reports on the Stone village said I should do!"_

"…_sigh… Nasuki, the…battle that took place there caused massive damage but mostly it caused trauma to many on going members that were there during the Third Great War! Once again I apologize but I'm taking your rights as Anbu Captain away."_

"_Sir I can still go on missions right, I mean I'm still a ninja right?" The ten year old I asked in a panicky voice. 'Life as Anbu was all I've ever known, I'm serving the village right, saving people with all I have. I can't stop now, this is my purpose.' I remember thinking while my eyes glistened with fright._

"_Nasuki, you must understand what happened there wasn't a battle, it was a massacre! People are after you to gain that power on their side! You must…disappear for a while, I ask that you return to the academy for a few years then become a ninja again. You're dismissed." _

_ With that my memory faded as I was shaken from it._

"Nasuki! Wake up, hurry it's about to rain!" A rush voice yelled.

"Nuu… Shika-kun what's going on…?" I asked in a slurred voice of sleep just the gods decided it was a good time to drop 5000 tons of water on us. "Ahhh! Run Shikamaru!" With that we took off down Memory Grave Hill rushing passed trees and tripping over fallen logs.

When we got back to the village we were surprised to find the rain had passed the village when it hit us. We walked down the wet and muddy dirt road with instantaneous distaste.

"We should stop by the academy to get you extra shoes and dry off." Shikamaru said with a bored tone.

I chuckled and continued to walk down the road towards the academy. As we walk up the steps, thunder crackled. "I guess the wind changed and is bringing back the storm." I mumbled as we walked towards Sensei's room.

"Well hello there Nasuki-san, Shikamaru, why are you here and not at home during this horrid storm?" Our teacher, Iruka asked as he packed up his things.

Shikamaru sighed and said, "Nasuki-chan forgot her shoes when I invited her to watch the clouds, she zoned out for forever and then took forever to wake up when I saw the rain coming so we got soaked!" He exclaimed in his still excessively bored tone that seemed to never go away.

"Why is this my fault? You know I get sleepy on Memory Hill because of the pollen! So there, you Bored Let down! _" _I said in a teasing manner.

Iruka just chuckled as a bickering continued. "Okay you two, stop fighting and dry off. There our some towels in the closet and Nasuki your shoes are by the other door. I have to head home to grade these documents but you can stay here until the rain lets up, see you on Monday!" Iruka said with is calming mother hen tone as he walked through the hallway of the academy.

"Nasuki, get your shoes." Was all that Shikamaru said to me as he dried him self with a white towel.

I frowned slightly at his tone. It was still bored but with an undertone of…anger. Was he mad at me? I walked towards my shoes and started to strap the shoes when we heard a large, CRACK!

We froze, really confused. "Shikamaru, what happened?"

"Shhh, do you smell something?" That is when it hit us…The building had caught fire because of the storm!

"Nasuki we have to leave, alright?" Shikamaru said.

I shivered as all the memories of being in the anbu came back in a whirlwind of pain,

"_AHHH!" I screamed as the sword stabbed me._

Death,

"_Shinshi! Nooo!" _

Lonieness,

"_Careful, that girl kills a lot of people," A mother said to her child._

No friends, all alone, pain, death, tears. It all came back as I calapsed in tears on Shikamaru.

"Nasuki! Are you okay?" Shikamaru asked, feeling uneasy.

"Yeah, let's hurry!" I said grabbing his hand and running down the hall towards the exit.

**CRASH!**

The hall shook as shikamaru dived forward and I fell back. I was trapped between two fallen rafters as the fire erupted around me.

"Shikamaru, Help me!" I shouted unable to think as the smell of burning wood and cloth breached my nose and had me gasping for air.

'Shikamaru, why won't you help me?' Was my last thought as I collapsed into a dark abyss.


	2. Chapter 2 Memories

From Boy to Girl and Back

From Boy to Girl and Back

By Marco and Pancakes

**Warning- there is many flashbacks in this chapter! They will explain all your questions…Or at least the ones I think you have!**

Chapter Two- Memories

_Last time-_

'_Shikamaru, why won't you save me?' was my last thought as I fell into a dark abyss._

This is my second journal entry, from what happened next.

As the darkness closed in my head was flooded with memories.

_7 years ago_

_"Iruka-kun, where are we going?" A 5-year-old girl asked. Her blonde pigtails had small red highlights near the roots._

_"Nasuki-chan, we're going to the academy. Hokage-sama said I have to fill in for a sick teacher and you need me to make lunch. So I'm bringing you to the school and afterwards we'll get lunch!" Iruka said. He looked 17 and had a cheerful grin on his face._

_Everything Fast-forwarded to the academy classroom where Iruka is talking to parents._

"_Mrs.Nara, Shikamaru will constantly fall asleep during class. Do you know why?" Iruka asked._

"_No, (sigh), I don't know why he falls asleep like that…" My memories soften as I turn away from them and walk towards Shikamaru. _

_"Excuse me," The girl asks respectfully. "Do you mind if Nasuki sits here with you?" the girl pointed to the spot next to him. _

_"I don't mind, besides, you're not loud and you're pretty." He says with a bored tone._

_The girl blushed and gripped her orange dress. She took a step back and bowed to him._

_"My name's Nasuki Kazuma." That's me… I was girly in the past._

_"(Gasp)" Shikamaru's parents walk up to Shikamaru. "Young Master!" They bow in respect. The whole classroom has parents and teachers bowing in respect, while the children wonder what's going on._

_"Ummm…" I was blushing red and was about to cry. Shikamaru just stood then walked over and smiled. Parents stopped bowing and looked at him as he walked._

_He bowed and said, "Nice to meet you, Nasuki Kazuma, My name's Shikamaru Nara!"_

_I smiled and laughed as he began to talk. After an hour, Iruka came over and said that it was lunchtime. I smiled and began to walk with him but stopped. "Iruka-kun can Nasuki say good bye to Shika-kun?" He smiled and nodded._

_I ran over to Shikamaru, kissed him on the cheek, and ran back to Iruka smiling. _

_If I were to look back, I would see a blushing Nara. _

_  
__2 years later_

_I was sitting in the council room with the Hokage and Iruka._

_"No, why does she have to be a weapon!" Iruka yelled furiously at the council._

_"Umino-san, you can calm down anytime. We have to do this for the village." An old woman responded in a calming yet cold voice. _

_"So you're going to kill a young girl's innocent to…" Iruka stopped when a small grabbed his arm._

_"Iruka-kun, it's okay, Nasuki Kazuma will become some other person to hide in secrecy in the leaf village." I said but quickly added, "But know one will know that Nasuki's BloodFox, right?"_

_ "Of course no one will know, foolish girl! Your Alias is Naruto Uzumaki. Now get rid of that third person speech inparment and you can start tomarrow." My memories fade to black as the smell of cleaning products, sickness, deer, and smoke fills my nose._

"Iruka, I think she's waking up!" a familiar voice reached my ears.

"Uhg…Shika-kun stop being loud…Wait, Shika-kun?" I shot up and saw Shikamaru and his parents, Iruka, The Hokage, and some doctors. I jumped into Shikamaru's arms and hugged him as I began to cry. "Shika, I was so scared and I didn't know where you were and…Hic…I'm so glad you're okay!" I sobbed into his shirt. I saw a few bandages on his arm, probably from falling on the ground.

"You're worried about me? You're the one they found unconscious after breathing in too much smoke!" He said with a soft, caring voice. I felt him shake as he pulled me close. Wet tears fell on my face. He continued to sob quietly as the rooms occupants left as inaudibly while the gental moment persisted. He finally whispered, "Don't ever do that again, 'Suki-chan. You scared me today. I thought you lefted me in this troublesome world. I…I care about you, Nasuki, please, let me play hero and protect you. I couldn't stand seeing you being carried off on a stretcher and having to see people force air into you…it's not fun to see that happening to you." He continued to whisper soft nothings into my ear until he fell asleep leaning over me.

"Don't worry Shika-kun, I'm Going to be okay. You can protect me." I whispered as I fell into a long sleep.

Well, here it is the second chapter. Once I get 5 or more reviews I'll update.


	3. Author note

Author notes

I have decided to rewrite the two chapters as one and re do all of it. Therefore, the new story title is Shadows Over the Wind, and should be out in a day or two. Just to the 24 alert people, thank you for your reviews and faith in the fact that I would finish this, but alas, i have not. So look out for it and it will be here soon.


End file.
